Bad Dates and strangers
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki decided to have a Romantic Date with His two-year boyfriend but said boyfriend didn't show up. Sudden and embarrassed, Yuuri is about to leave when a stranger with silver hair and blue eyes sat with him saying "Sorry hon. I'm late" AU.


Event: Valentines Day

Date: Feb 14, 2017

Pairing/s: Victuri (Viktor Nikiforov X Yuuri Katsuki)

Summary:

Yuuri Katsuki decided to have a Romantic Date with His two-year boyfriend but said boyfriend didn't show up. Sudden and embarrassed, Yuuri is about to leave when a stranger with silver hair and blue eyes sat with him saying "Sorry hon. I'm late".AU

* * *

Author 's Note: I'm sure I have read a fanfic like this somewhere so I won't take the credit for it. Author-san, I hope you don't, it is two days late so please forgive me. I work in a restaurant and they have an event for valentines so I'm kinda busy. The next day is my Rest day. Again I'm sorry and please enjoy. and please Review! Also published in AO3 under different user name (CakesandHotchoco)

* * *

"Do you want to order now, Mr. Katsuki?" A brunet waiter asked looking at said person sitting alone at the table while the whole restaurant is filled with couples spending their Valentines dating.

"Not yet" or Yuuri Katsuki answered with a small smile, a small strained smile that is pitiful to see on his face. "I'll order once Jean-kun comes but may I ask for some water, umm?" Yuuri said looking at the brunet waiter.

"Phichit Chulanont, Sir but please call me Phichit," Phichit said smiling widely. "I'll be back with your water, Mr. Katsuki"

" Just call me Yuuri, Phichit-kun," Yuuri said. " And thanks"

Phichit left to get some water leaving Yuuri alone in his thoughts. 'Where is Jean-kun? He said he'll be here hours ago. Is he alright?' He looks at his hands where his phone rest. 'Should I call him, but he might get angry. After all, this is quite sudden. Then again today is-' His train of thoughts stops when a glass of water and a slice of Red Velvet cake was put in front of him, He looks up and saw Phichit smiling at him.

"This is from my boss. He noticed that you have been waiting for quite a while now." Phichit explained "He bakes that. Hope you like it"

"Thanks and please pass the message to your boss"

"Sure thing. Just Call me if you need anything" winking at Yuuri, Phichit left to attend to some customer who just called for the brunet's attention.

Yuuri absent-mindedly grabs a bite of the cake while being lost in his thoughts. He also thinks about his relationship with his two-year-Boyfriend, Jean Jacques Leroy or more commonly Called Jj. Jj is a Canadian student he met while he was still a university student. Back then Yuuri is a student librarian. He met Jj while Jj is searching for the book about world history to finish his report. Yuuri helps him and they met in the library a few more times afterward. By then Yuuri fell in love with Jj.

Few more months. Yuuri finally gathers enough to confess but Jj beat him to that. The Canadian confessed to the Japanese which Yuuri happily said yes. It all happens on Valentines Day two years ago.

But Lately, Yuuri notices that Jj is distancing himself from Yuuri. He started to call less, text less and his 'I Love Yous' are quite legendary now. Yuuri didn't know what he did wrong but he was hoping to save this slowly Failing Relationship. Today is their anniversary so Yuuri take the chance to make amends and Jj agreed to have a dinner date with Yuuri in his restaurant, yet he's still not here.

'What did I do wrong?' Yuuri's fragile heart started to break bit by bit every minute, He started to think Jj is not coming. The hushed whispers didn't help at all.

"He's waiting for quite a while now, did his date dumped him?"

"Poor guy"

"Man, He's date is quite mean not to show up."

"Quite a cute guy, I really hope his date isn't that rude not to show up"

"He's dumped, Poor guy, If I were his date I will at least call just to let him that I'm not coming"

"His date dumped him. Poor guy"

'I'm dumped aren't I?'

With tears unshed, until he's in the privacy of his room or if he's out of the public's eyes. Yuuri grabs his phone and forcefully dropped it inside his bag, He put on his Best poker face and was about to leave when a stranger with the silkiest silver hair and deepest blue eyes sat in front of him. He has an apologetic smile on his eyes.

"Sorry honey, I'm Late" Stunned Yuuri can only gape at the stranger. "My boss keep me for quite a while now to finish some unfinished work."

"Whaa-" The stranger just wink and mouthed 'Just Go with it'. " Uh, It's okay. "

"I'm really sorry hon. Shall we order now? I'm sure your quite Hungry waiting for me" Yuuri can only nod and force a smile on his face until that smile turns true after spending time with the stranger named Viktor Nikiforov, A figure Skater who happens to be on his rest day.

* * *

(After the date)

* * *

After eating dinner with Viktor paying for both of their dinner (Yuuri complains he can pay but Viktor insists), Yuuri and Viktor left the restaurant talking like old friend rather than strangers but not without giving a huge tip to Phichit and Yuuri receiving another slice of the cake and Phichit's number.

In the privacy of Viktor's car, Yuuri turns to Viktor with a small smile.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, but I am wondering why did you do that? I'm just a stranger to you Viktor."

Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

"It's sad to see you alone in there. It's valentines for goodness sake, you shouldn't be alone in there." Viktor then smiled " beside your not a stranger now, Yuuri"

"And I didn't do it in pity. You're quite cute so I don't mind" Yuuri blushed and smiled a little wider now.

"I'm really thankful to you Viktor. Thank you for spending This Valentines with me"

"Your welcome, Yuuri"

-The End.

* * *

what happened with Jj? Yuuri broke up with him, but they are still friends, it's just awkward for them to be together in a room afterward.

Both of them move on from each other. Jj met Isabela in the University.

Yuuri and Phichit continue to exchange texts and they become Best friend.

Viktor and Yuuri exchanges emails with each other, until Viktor ask Yuuri out on a date. Two years later and they are now Engage, They are going to get married after Viktor won his 5th gold medal.

* * *

Author's Note:

To Jj fans.

I didn't mean to bash Jj. I don't hate that guy. I admit for me He's just another character in anime but for this fic (and in my head) he fit the role. Gomenasai~ Don't worry, I will write a fic to make up for this. Again Gomenasai~


End file.
